You Found Me
by HannahPattinsonx
Summary: Leaving her abusive relationship back in America Bella tries to forget when she goes on a business trip to London, and finds feelings she didnt think could exist for her anymore. But when the time is up, was going back 'home' really the right decision?
1. PREFACE

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST REAL STORY, WHICH I HOPE I SHALL CONTINUE. WOULD APPRECIATE REVEIWS, TEY MIGHT MOTIVATED ME A BIT :)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, HOWEVER MUCH I PRETEND I DO I SADLY DONT :(**

**HOPE YOU LIKE...**

* * *

**PREFACE:**

**Set Fire To the Third Bar**

This time was very different.

I still hurt both physically and emotionally, and my body was filled with fear, but amongst that there was a glimpse of something else . A tiny fragment of hope.

I wasn't just running to get away like all the times before. No, I was running to a place, that wouldn't end up being where I began. A place of comfort where I could stay and get my life back.

I wasnt just running to get away from him. I was running to someone much better that I knew loved me, and would take care of me if that was the last thing he ever did.

But most importantly, I was running for the life inside me, the only part of me that made all this hope, and running worth while. If I went back like all the other times, my life wouldn't be the only one lost.

The life that had yet to begun, but still strong enough to rupture this turn of events was about to save me, before it even knew how.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**x**


	2. CHAPTER 2: Say All I Need

**HERES THE FIRST CHAPTER. THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY, YOU HAVE TO BE PATIENT TO GET TO THE GOOD STUFF! **

**CHECK OUT THE LYRICS FOR ONE REPUBLIC- SAY (ALL I NEED)  
****THE MUSIC HELPS THE CHAPTER :D**

**HOPE YOU LIKEEE :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Say, all i need**

Six o'clock

I was dishing up the dinner as i heard the car pull on the driveway. With shaky hands I placed the two plates on the table, before grabbing some glasses and orange juice.

"Hey Babe" Mike shouted through the open front door. I could feel the cool Chicago breeze fly through the room making me shiver.  
"Hi. Dinners ready" I replied, giving no emotion away, he didn't need any encouragement to know I was petrified.

I heard him drop his briefcase, and enter the kitchen, just in time for me to sit down. "Mmmm, smells lovely" he hummed as he kissed my cheek.

We ate in silence. as always. It wasn't awkward, but not comfortable either. Just silence.

"Why don't you go and see whats on television while I clear away the table. I'll come through once I'm done" Mike agreed like always, and I loaded the dishwasher.

I lent over the sink taking deep breathes. His mood was good today, but I didn't need to push it. I cleaned as quick asI could and joined my husband on the couch. some match was on, which must have kept his interest, I didnt even know he liked rugby.

I didn't pay no attention to the game myself, I just lay and watch with him to keep him happy. I was curled into his side, and his hand stroked up and down my arm. This was the man I fell in love with. It felt good to just be us, no pretences, no struggles, just a happy couple watching the match on television. Nothings ever so simple.  
I snuck a glance the clock to see it was heading up to ten o'clock. We'd layed here longer than I thought. Mike noticed the time not long after, and just turned off the television.

_He_ didnt move. _I _didnt move.  
We just sat there, not for long maybe a minute or two. We both knew it was coming, and I could feel my insides churn at the thought.

Then all too soon he shot up off the couch, grabbing my wrist in the process, and dragged my up the stairs. Blinking back the tears I picked up my feet and tried to keep up at his pace.

He swung the bedroom door open, pushing me in onto the bed, with an evil smirk on his face.

"you should know by now Bella, take your fucking clothes off" mike shouted as his pants and boxers fell to the floor, followed by his shirt and tie.  
I reluctantly took my clothes off, but I wasn't fast enough. I felt the sting of my cheek as mike backhanded me across the face before taking my clothes off himself.

He shoved his mouth on me, and I knew by now to kiss him back. He held my arms above my head and I could feel the blood pulsing under his vice grip. I knew I'd have bruises.  
Id learnt a long time ago to not struggle. trying to get him off me just made him hold on all the more tighter, so I let him have his way with me. Every night. I deserved everything I got, so I'd take it.

"You were worthless to _them_, and our worthless to _me_" Mike whispered into my neck as he slid himself in.

* * *

I felt the bed shift as Mike got up. I laid still, pretending to still be asleep, whether or not he knew didn't matter.  
Without so much as a goodbye i heard him leave the front door and pull away in his car.

I refused to let myself cry, I didn't deserve to be able to cry. I got up showered and threw on my work clothes.

A peice of toast, and fifteen minutes later, I was walking into my office at the Cullen Psychology Center.

Someone with problems like I have surely cant help anybody else. Wrong. I was top at my job, and I believe that having my own problems helped me understand my patients needs. This was my place to get away.

Famous Carlisle Cullen, owner of most hospitals and Psychology centers worked miracles. Alot of poeple wouldnt be heer today if not for him. My respect for that man forever grows.

After a few appointments I decided now would be a good time to grab lunch. The small lunch room didnt have bad food, it wasn't great but it was edible. Heading back to my office, I noticed the door I had locked was now wide open, and Carlisle was laying on the chaise lounge happily reading through my patients files smiling like it was no pivacy raid.

"Bella my dear, take a seat."

Scared for my life I sat on the chair next to him. All seriousness returned to his face and I thought my stomach was going to fall out.

"You know how much you impress me, and now I have a little favour to ask of you. Just promise not to interrupt me, it's quite important you hear it all before you make your decision."

Not trusting my voice I meekily nodded, waving my hand for him to continue.

"As you may have heard, I've decided to open another psychology branch in London. The opening is on 5th July, roughly four weeks away, which you will also know is the week of the Chicago hospital re-vamp. I cant be two places at once so I'm asking you to take my place at one location."

By this point I must have looked a picture. Jaw slack, wide eyed. He took my silence as a reason to continue.

"Now here is the deal. As much as I would love to go to London, I feel you would be a lot more beneficial in that department rather than the hospital. The whole trip is payed for, as well as hotel and enough money for food etc. You would be there for around 6 weeks, just making sure the place starts up properly, and hopefully runs as good as this one. So what do you say?"

He really thought i'd help. You couldn't mistake the sincerity behind his voice, and the look in his eyes was all it took for me to break. Silent tears streamed down my face, whilst I was at a total loss for words.

"Really you want me? Not Angela? Or Ben? Me? Really?" I chocked out after the tears subdued.

"Both you and I know your the best in this department Bella. Think it over you don't have to tell me now. Soon as possible if you could though" With one last look into his eyes I knew I had to go.

"I'll talk to my husband tonight and let you know tomorrow. Thank you so much"

The rest of the day went past in a daze. London. I could be going to London. I needed to go.

**

* * *

**

**SORRY IF THERES ANY SPELLING MSITAKES OR WHATEVER :(**

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER GIVES YOU A LITTLE BIT OF WHAT BELLAS LIFE IS LIKE.**

**ILL TRY AND DO THE NEXT CHAPTER QUICK, I HAVE AN IDEA SO HOPEFULLY SHOULD BE UP BEFORE I GO ON HOLIDAY THURSDAY :)**

**REVEIW PLEASE!**

**XX**


	3. CHAPTER 3: Stop and Stare

**SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I JUST CAME BACK OFF HOLIDAY, BUT I WROTE 3 CHAPTERS SO HOPEFULLY AFTER IVE TYPED THEM UP THEY SHALL BE ON HERE QUITE QUICKLY! ONCE AGAIN SORRY TO MY READERS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Stop and Stare**

It had never been like this. Id grown accustomed to bruised wrists, and the slaps across my face when I didn't do as he asked, but this; this was on a whole other level.

"You think your just gonna go? Leave the only person you have left? They were right you know you are pathetic" mike spat at me, the words filled with venom.

I cringed further back into the wall, not that it helped me in any way. Tears were building up in my eyes and I was struggling to blink them back.

"It's only for six weeks, and Carlisle can't do it. You know I wouldn't ask for this if it wasn't desperate" I pleaded.

I wanted to be sick. Mike was seething, he was a different person. His eyes were furious, and his breathing was heavy. He stood towering over me, fists clenched by his side, and just when I thought it was all over I received another blow to my face.

I could taste the blood from my lip, and I screamed in my brain not to pass out, now wouldn't be a good time. Mike watched as my shakey hand came to wipe my lip, and grabbing my wrist stopping me, he pulled me so I was standing, inches apart from us.

"Do me a favour and fuck off" he whispered before pushing me towards the front door. I grabbed my bag off the floor in the porch and ran, not bother about the car. I needed some air.

I didn't really know where I running to, anywhere away from him. Passers by were staring so I knew my face couldn't have been a pretty sight. It sure didn't feel it.

It wasn't until Carlisle's house came into view I realised how far I had run. Not wanting to be seen I went to the back of his house where there was a small meadow bordered by the forest. I leant against the tree and crumpled to the floor. I was covered with sweat, and trying to calm my breathing down, I found the small mirror in my work bag. It took me a few minutes to even pluck up the courage to look.

I had a red eye, which I knew would be black by tomorrow. My lip was split, and the whole right side of my face was beginning to bruise. He really had down a number. I winced as I traced the bruises with my fingers and realised there was no way I could go to work tomorrow.

Pulling my phone out, I dialled Carlisles number, thinking of a simple excuse I could use.

"Bella my dear, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Carlisle's voice was filled serenity.

"I – I can't come to work tomorrow, I'm not feeling too great. I'm sorry, I can sort out my patients, I didn't mean to cause any problems, I work extra if-"

"Bella Bella Bella" he interrupted my panicking. "Don't fret little one, I'm more than capable of sorting it out. I hope you feel better very soon."

"Thank you" I mumbled

"No worries, everyone falls ill sometimes. Have you thought anymore about London?" he enquired

I knew this was going to be the wrong choice. I could feel it. But I had to find a way to do this, if not id regret it for the rest of my life.

"Yeah, I'll go." I choked out.

"That's brilliant news Bella. I'll make sure Edward knows. Feel better soon dear"

Once Carlisle had hung up, I felt the tears pricking my eyes again. I wouldn't let them fall. This wasn't how my life was supposed to turn out. Id married my high school sweetheart; we both had decent jobs, with a nice house. But my parents weren't here and neither were mikes, and it was my fault.

Mike knew that, and he was doing everything in his power to make sure I did too.

The front room light was on, so I knew he was awake. As I approached the front door, I could feel my heart beating through my chest._ Now or never_. I stumbled a bit as I entered, due to my nerves, but was stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Mike was sprawled out on the sofa, covered in blankets with the lamp on, staring me straight in the face. I thought I saw guilt in his eyes, but it was gone before I could be certain.

"You can have the bed." He muttered, pulling the string on the lamp and rolling over.

I didn't really know what to do. I just stood in shock waiting for him to scream 'JOKE' and drag me up the stairs like usual, but after a few minutes I realised that wasn't going to happen. I didn't want to piss him off by not doing as he said, and now wasn't a good time to ask questions, grabbing a glass of water I made my way upstairs.

Not bothering g to put any pyjamas on, I just slipped off my jeans and jacket and climbed into the bed. There hadn't been a time in the last 4 years were I had got into this bed willingly, and that scared me more than I thought possible. It was like I knew I shouldn't be doing this, like being punished.

Still on edge in case Mike's split personality decided to flick the switch, I huddled next to wall as close as possible. Realising I didn't have to get up so early helped me relax a little more, and squeezing my eyes shut, I braced myself for tomorrow

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, don't stay here son" Carlisle's calm voice spoke as he grabbed my wrists, stopping me from bolting out the door. "You don't know each other; you're just a stranger to her. Do you want to scare her more than she already is?"

I knew he was right. We were in the study, when we saw her run past. Being on the third floor, probably meant she couldn't see us, but she was clear as day down there slumped up against that tree. Luckily ours was the only house around this area, and I was grateful she was sitting in our yard rather than some park where god knows what could happen if someone saw her face.

"Who the fuck did this Carlisle? You know her, tell me who it was! I'll kill them!" I was seeing red.

No one deserved to be treated like this, and then I had to go and find out she's the girl who's staying in London. Carlisle actually knew her, and he wasn't helping!

"This hasn't happened before Edward. She said she wasn't feeling good, if she wanted help she would have told me the truth I know she would. I don't know who it was son, it's not my place to assume anyone" Carlisle calm as ever. This was just ticking me off even more.

"So you have an idea? You do know don't you. You're not telling me!" by now I was pacing the room. I just couldn't get a grip around this.

"I do have an idea, but it's not my place to say. Look son, Bella has informed us she's going to London, which will give her a nice break from here. Just don't meddle with things; you never know if it could be made worse just because of your temper. Calm down, and let life take its course. If in London you feel she needs help, then help her, but don't pressure her into this. You know what that's like" and he was right.

I did know what being pressured felt like. It wasn't nice. If you didn't want attention and people wouldn't leave you alone, it just made the situation worse. Carlisle was always right, I should know by now.

"ok." I breathed out. "But if this gets any worse I'm stepping in"

* * *

**SONG FOR THIS IS STOP AND STARE ONCE AGAIN BY ONE REPUBLIC. THE LYRICS ARE AMAZING!**

**SORRY TO HAVE TWO POVS IN ONE CHAPTER, JUST EDWARD ISNT VERY BIG SO I THOUGHT I MAY ASWELL PUT IT IN THIS ONE.**

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ON WITHIN COUPLE OF DAYS JSUT GOTTA WRITE IT UP.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XXX**


End file.
